Resurrection RP ~ Chapter One: The School
Premise It's been thirty years since NME's intergalactic empire fell and Popstar is now at peace. The previously elusive "Puffball' race (Kirby's species) has emerged from hiding after surviving NME's nearly two century-long genocide. The Republic of Dream Land has been established, with its de facto capitol being located in Green Greens. Meta Knight, having realized in his advanced age that he can no longer defend Popstar alone, has established a new school to train future Star Warriors. Meta Knight also has an alterior motive for starting the school, finding a succesor wield Galaxia. Meta Knight believes that this is the only way to permanently stop the cycle of power-hungry individuals like Nightmare taking chunks of the known universe for themselves. Kirby occasionally teaches at the new school, but spends much more time hunting down the remaining monsters with Sirica and Knuckle Joe. He hopes that at least some of them can be rehabilitated. Tiff has become Cappy Town's new Cabinet Minister, replacing her now elderly father in the job of keeping King Dedede under control. She has recieved some Star Warrior training but prefers to live a peaceful life in Cappy Town. All seems well on Popstar. However, this is not the case. Several groups objected to the formation of the Republic. Various tribes, dynasties, clans, and ethnostates are now enemies of the fledgeling New Star Warrior Army. These groups have spent decades building their power and are not willing to give it up, even if their resistance endangers the lives of their own citizens. The Republic's border is still subject to raids by various tribes, and a cult in the east believes that the fall of the Star Warriors will bring about a new era. Specific Rules: - I want this to be a slow-burn RP, keep big status quo changes in the first few arcs to a minimum. - No travel to other planets/dimensions for the first few arcs. - Actions have consequences, dead characters cannot be revivived. Story "Evan, wake up~" The green puffball sat up from his bed, in surprise that there was someone inside his room. "Goooood morning!~ You almost overslept for your first day of school. Lucky you, I passed by your house and happily decided to give you a small wakey-wakey push. Here's your breakfast," said the violet puffball wearing a top hat and a pair of glasses, as she passed Evan a small box containing a slice of fruity cake. "...Eina, why are you in my room?" Evan inquired, in contrary to his actions of inhaling a mouthful of cake. "I'm your neighbor, remember? And we're gonna be going to the same school. Hee hee." / "That's not a valid reason." / "No more questions, we oughta get to school by now!" Eina dragged Evan out of his bed and began helping him gear up. Evan sighed, "you know I also have arms- " but was cut off by Eina, "you're too slow, we're gonna be late at your pace of action!" Tugging Evan along with her, Eina barged out of Evan's house and embarked on her path to the school. Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Kirby RP